


Spencer Reid One Shots

by Jellyfish223



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Spencer Reid Fluff, Spencer Reid Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish223/pseuds/Jellyfish223
Summary: Collection of Spence Reid/Reader one shots. I update when I can and do take requests. Will contain both smut and fluff so a whirlwind of adventures.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

“First Family Photo”  
It had taken me all day to get here, but honestly it was worth it just to get out of the house. Carrying twins when you were 5 feet tall is not exactly the easiest thing in the world. In fact, it was so hard that the doctor recommended that I had to stay bed-bound, for the past 3 months. That’s right, not days, not weeks, but months. Twins are prime candidates for being premature, according to Reid, a set of twins has a 60% chance of being born before the usual 35 weeks of a pregnancy. Of course doctors want to avoid premature babies at all costs, babies being born too early means problems. And being as small as I was, at about 7 months the babies were getting really cramped and my skin had been stretched to about paper thin. Usually I don’t recommend cosmetic surgery, but I am thinking a tummy tuck was to be in order. However, the doctor basically said that any stresses or excessive moving could drastically increase my chances of a premature birth. So his and Reid’s solution was to keep me in bed for 3 months.  
Saying these past 3 months had been hell would be an understatement. Don’t get me wrong, Spencer has been above and beyond a doting husband and future father. When he wasn’t at work, he was bringing me all of my carefully organized and highly nutritious meals in bed, bringing me my drawing pad, books and anything else I needed to pass the time. I had to draw the line at the sponge baths though, Spencer offered but the bathroom was a few steps away from my room and I was not about to be subjected to that amount of embarrassment. Not him seeing me naked, that's how I got into this situation, but I always told him that if I lose the ability to bathe myself to just put a bullet through my head.  
Being stuck in the bed for 9 weeks while already feeling like a whale, was not the greatest time to say the least. I was going a bit stir crazy, but then a window of opportunity happened this morning. After we said our farewells, the genius managed to forget, for the first time ever, his little brown lunch bag on the kitchen counter. So me being a faithful and devoted wife that I was and totally not looking for any excuse at all to walk out of the house, had decided to bring him his lunch. Yes it was against doctor’s orders but love knows no bounds. It just so happened to be an added bonus that by bringing him his lunch I was also able to get dressed up, walk around and socialize.  
I was in the elevator going to Spencer’s floor when who should get on, but my fashionista fem friend, Penelope Garcia. And thank god because I needed to talk to someone other than Spencer that wasn’t over the phone for five minutes.  
“Y/N!” She exclaimed, giving me as much of a hug as she could, and with a 9 month bump that wasn’t easy “Oh my god I haven’t seen you in forever! It has been testosterone central at all of our team outings or dinners, I need my gals. But look at you! What are you doing here, you’re due to pop any second and Reid had you on that bedrest thing. I know he’s normally a sweet little puppy but when he sees you I’d hate to see it”  
“Well he’s going to have to see it cause I’m here to give him his lunch” I said holding up the brown paper bag “And yes I did have doctors and husband orders but my duties as a wife still remain intact and I wasn’t going to let him go hungry. That and I needed to get out, have you ever spent 3 months bed bound while growing two fetuses with genius brains? 0 out of 10 wouldn’t recommend it.”  
“Yeah you are at least twice the size you were when I last saw you, not saying you’re fat of course! You look immaculate, it’s just your womb located in your stomach that has...grown. You know what I am going to stop talking!” Penelope rambled  
I laughed “No it’s ok I am fully self aware. Spencer and I watch a movie together at least once a week and my choice for last week was ‘Willy Wonka at the Chocolate Factory’, remember that scene where the girl turned into a blueberry and they had to roll her across the floor? I have never related to a scene more.”  
The elevator dinged and I waved goodbye to my friend as she mouthed good luck to me returning to her little tech cave. I looked over at Spencer’s desk, he wasn’t there, probably getting coffee and knowing how much sugar that man puts in his coffee and some hopeful side chitchat, I could easily have at least 7 minutes to get in and out. He might not even know I was here, which would be better for everyone. I quietly slipped to his desk as gracefully as a 9 month pregnant woman could and placed the bag on his desk.  
“Y/N? What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in bed!” cried an all too familiar voice in a serious and concerned tone.

So much for my escape plan, but I was already here so there wasn’t much left to do except to greet him.

“Hi! You forgot your lunch so I thought I would bring it to you” I said trying to act as innocent as possible. 

But being the profiler that he was and an expert in human behavior, it was safe to say that he was not buying it “I’m going to put the fact that a cafe is downstairs and I have my wallet with me for the side for a moment, why didn’t you give me a call after I left the house if you were that concerned?”

Shit. Of course that would be his first question, it's the most obvious and he’s an FBI agent for crying out loud. He’s found out way more on way less. 

“Well you’ve been doing so much for me and being so great, what kind of wife would I be if I couldn’t do this one thing for you?” I asked, giving him doe eyes. He definitely knew that I had another motive, but maybe I could guilt him into not bringing it up. Highly unlikely but it was worth a shot.

“Well thank you but I have been doing so much because the doctor said for you and the babies to stay healthy that you should do as little as possible.” Spencer explained with an eyebrow cocked “Now I know that you have been getting antsy in the house so I think you didn’t come all the way down here to bring me a chicken salad, I think you were desperate to get out of the house and took the first opportunity you got.”

Note to self: never try to lie to a profiler. 

“Alright you caught me” I said putting my hands up “I wanted to stretch my legs. Is that such a crime? I’m nearing 35 weeks anyways, it wouldn’t be a life or death situation if they are born soon. Besides I’m already here and I’m leaving.” I reasoned 

“Yeah you are leaving because I’m calling you a cab, you aren’t walking home. Sit.” He ordered pulling out his chair and getting on the phone.

Reluctantly I sat down and stuck my tongue out at him which he also did in retaliation. As I sat a sharp pain traveled through my abdomen, they had been happening all morning, that’s one of the reasons why I wanted to get out. I figured that the pain had been caused by my rusted joints from not moving that much. It happened before at about 7 and a half months, I thought it was labor, but apparently I just needed to stretch. But I had been walking all morning and I’d swear they were getting worse.

Another sharp pain shot through and this time an audible groan escaped my mouth. I couldn’t help it, it felt like period cramps times twenty and sometimes those caused me to pass out on their own. Spencer turned around at the sound and looked down, his eyes widened and immediately said into the phone “Cancel the cab”

“Why did you- Why did-” My sentence was cut off by another moan almost like a scream. 

“JJ call an ambulance” He ordered rushing over “Alright look at me, I need to breathe ok? Focus on your breathing, can you tell me how far apart the contractions are?”

“Contractions? What are you-” Suddenly I was aware of the wet spot in the chair and slipping down to my legs “Oh my god…” I said in shock, already starting to tense up.

“Hey hey I need you to stay calm ok just look at me? Stress is really bad for the babies now I need you to tell me how far apart are the contractions.”

“I-I don’t kn- OH GOD” I let out another scream and dug my nails into the arm rests of the chair “How long ago did I scream before this” I asked him with beads of sweat starting to form on my brow

“3 minutes and 22 seconds” He recalled and shot his head towards JJ “Did you call for an ambulance because these babies are coming soon, like really soon.”

“They’re on their way” JJ said setting down the phone “Hospital is still 10 minutes away though”

Spencer furrowed his brow trying to think, without warning he lifted up my dress but I kicked his hand away “What the hell are you doing?! Now is not the time!”I yelled before letting out another scream of unimaginable pain.

“I need to see how dilated you are. And at 2 minutes and 26 seconds I’m guessing you’re pretty far already and that is not a situation we want to be in right now” Spencer explained lifting up my dress and spreading my legs apart this time. “7 centimeters, dangerously close but not enough to start pushing. I think the ambulance can make it here in time.”

“It fucking better, I am not having my kids on the floor of your work!” I screamed, throwing my head back, oh what a time to be able to leave my body. Spencer offered his hand for me to hold just like we did in those stupid lamaze classes. I didn’t want to go to those, but he had insisted saying that it would make us better prepared. I am breathing just like those classes had taught and the pain was not alleviated by any means.

What felt like hours, but turned out to be minutes paramedics busted through the doors of the BAU. I can truly say that I understand why they call it the “miracle of life” because it was a miracle that no one was killed. Emergency birth so that meant straight to the delivery room with no epidural. I’m pretty sure the entire hospital heard me screaming trying to push two genius heads out of my petite little hips. But after hours of unimaginable blinding pain, we heard it, the first little cries that weren’t mine.

“Wow…’ Spencer whispered quietly holding two little bundles in both of his arms. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of them since he could see theirs.

“They look just like you” I said weakly leaning closer so that I could see them. 

“No...they obviously get their looks from the beauty in the family” 

I smiled at his compliment, but from their eyes to their buttons noses and the memories I have of Spencer’s mom showing me pictures of him as a baby, they were spitting images of him. Before I had a chance to say anything in return there was a knock at the door and in came the entirety of Spencer’s team. 

“Oh no...no people..my face after 15 hours of labor is not meant of people” I said trying to hide myself

“Don’t be ridiculous, you look beautiful” Spencer protested, gesturing everyone in.

“Oh my god. Tiny genius babies. That’s it my life is complete. I can die happily” Penelope said fawning over the two babies in Reid’s arms.

“Uh baby girl? Where do you want these?” Morgan asked struggling to carry in two baskets filled with baby themed gifts and treats and decorated with bows and balloons.

“Penelope didn’t you already give us baskets at the baby shower?” Reid chuckled quietly to not wake the babies.

“I make baskets, that's how I show my love. And yes you will receive welcome home baskets when all of you come home from the hospital” Penelope explained 

“So there was no gender reveal what are we working with here?” Emily asked, trying to remain cool, but slightly shaking with anticipation.

“Well we didn’t want to confine our kids to s specific gender and confuse them when they older and might end up chang-” Reid started before I interrupted him

“Honey honey I think they just want to know their biological gender” I whispered to him

“Oh… it’s a boy and a girl” Reid chuckled happily rocking them both gently “Oh JJ could you take a picture for my mom? The camera is in my bag I would get it but my hands are a little full”

“Of course!” JJ said, taking out the camera from Reid’s satchel and snapping a photo of me, Reid and the kids. 

Our first family photo.


	2. Highs and Lows

“Highs and Lows”  
I rolled over in my bed with the sun peeking through my curtains, my own natural alarm clock. I turned over with a smile about to wish my love a good morning before remembering that there was no one in the bed besides me. It had felt like a two ton weight had crashed in my stomach. What a way to start off the day.  
No matter where I went everything seemed to remind me of him. I put on the kettle for my tea and there was the coffee pot right next to it, with an unused coffee cup next to it. You’d think after a few weeks that I’d finally just get rid of it but I guess I am, like all human beings, a creature of habit and routine. I just like the familiarity of it, even though I have never drank a cup of coffee a day in my life so there really was no reason for me to even have a coffee pot. I suppose for guests, at least that was what I had been telling myself every time I had considered getting rid of it. The loud screeching of the kettle brought me out of my thoughts, nothing like a hot cup of tea to help chase away those bad feelings.  
Unfortunately the best place to drink my tea was in the loveseat of my living room. Not only was it the most comfortable seat in the house, but it was right across from two large glass balcony doors that looked out over the tops of the city and within arms reach of the library that had formed along the walls of the room. It sounds like a cozy, safe haven, but I hadn’t been able to sit in that room for weeks. Surrounded by those books was like being surrounded by ghosts. Screaming ghosts who kept reminding me that they were dead and begging for one more chance at life. Ghosts of memories.  
I set my tea on the little table across from the loveseat as I forced myself to sit. After all this was my apartment, I should be able to go wherever I want. As I waited for the tea bag to infuse into the steaming hot water my eyes shifted towards the array of written words across from me.   
Don’t read the titles. Just look. Don’t read them. 

The first book I saw was Fahrenheit 451.

Damn it.

A soft smile had unintentionally formed. It was the first book he had bought me. Everybody had a date when the team had gone out for a celebratory dinner, even Rossi had invited a special someone from his way-back machine. Everyone had a match, but the awkward boy genius. Penelope being Penelope was so worried about Reid feeling left out or a third wheel that she begged me to come with her and my brother. I had nothing to do that night so I figured what the hell? The worst that happens is that we didn’t hit it off and I got a free meal. 

When we got there he was nothing like I had expected, Penelope had told me that he was a lanky, weird looking guy, but I should get to know him regardless. When she introduced me to the handsome, well dressed man with the adorable shy smile I thought she had made a mistake. At first, I did most of the talking, telling him what Garcia had told me to see if it was true. He didn’t seem too interested in talking about himself, but I enjoyed the humbleness. It wasn’t until Morgan asked him to show me a magic trick that he really started to open up. I had to admit I was pretty amazed by some of the tricks he had up his sleeves, worked way more smoothly than trashy pick up lines and boring small talk about the weather. Once he got relaxed talking became a lot easier and minutes had suddenly turned into hours. We had gotten on the subject of school and despite entering high schools at completely different ages, we both had similar experiences. Quiet little bookworms that tried their hardest to stay out of bullies’ paths. I mentioned in passing that the only assigned book I had ever enjoyed reading in school was Fahrenheit 451. He asked me when was the last time I had read it. I told him in high school, but that I should probably re-read it sometime. As the night got later we eventually had to part ways, but not before he had invited me to go to a Korean film festival the next Saturday. Apparently no one in the team had agreed to go with him, with the obvious reason that they didn’t speak Korean. I don’t know what made me do it, but I agreed. When I showed up the next Saturday, there was Reid in his proper long coat and scarf holding a little bag with a bow, and inside with a proper red ribbon was a collector copy of Fahrenheit 451.

A tear drop hit the top of my hand. I hadn’t even realized that I had started crying, but once I did, I only cried harder. Usually after I get a good cry out I feel better, but the more I try to clear my eyes the more titles of books I saw. The more titles I saw, the more memories came flooding back and the more tears poured. I just wanted it all to go away for just a moment. In a flash of anger and a sharp sweep of my hand, an entire shelf of books had collapsed onto the floor. I paused at the pile for only a moment before doing it once again to another shelf. And another. And another. Soon the entire floor was scattered in an array of books of every shape and size and tears all the same.

This was supposed to be what was best for both of us. I couldn’t stand hearing that phone any more. If it rang while he was here it was to tell him to leave and if it rang while he was gone it was because he was a hostage, in a hospital near death or that I was a potential target for the unsub. I started to have more anxiety-induced ulcers than dates. I had decided that this was best and he didn’t say anything. He always had something to say, so why did he stay quiet then? I thought that after a short recovery period I would be better than ever, but it just seemed to get harder every day. I’d be lying if I hadn’t rethought my decision one or ten times a day.

Suddenly I heard a faint jingle that sounded an awful lot like my ringtone. I guess in my craze it had been swept onto the floor along with the books. After about five minutes of sifting through the sea of papers guided by a distant portion of my favorite song I finally found my phone that, thanks to my meltdown, now had a crack nearly splitting my screen in half. I huffed and checked the user ID, it was Penelope. Quickly I cleared my throat before hitting the little green button, she was the last person who needed to know that I was crying. 

“Hey what’s up?” I answered with a faded quiver in my voice. Maybe she wouldn’t notice.

“Hey are you ok” Penelope asked with her usual concern. Yeah she definitely noticed.

“Yeah yeah I’m fine my throat is just a little hoarse this morning. I think I may be coming down with something. What are you doing calling here, it’s nearly 9:00 a.m shouldn’t you be at work?” I asked trying to change the subject “I’m not a suspect or a potential victim in any case am I?”

She let out a weak laugh “No not today my love. I was actually calling to see if Reid was with you. I know it’s a long shot, but he hasn’t shown up for work and he’s not answering his phone so we just wanted to make sure” 

“No he’s not here” I immediately answered before letting the rest of what she said sink in “He didn’t show up for work today?” That wasn’t like him at all.

“He hasn’t been at work for the last three days. He called in sick the first day, Hotch called him the second day and he said he was sick, but now he’s not even answering” Penelope explained with obvious worry in her voice. With good reason too, Reid was usually really responsible and would never miss a day at the BAU, even if he was sick he would call in and let everyone know that he was okay. 

“I haven’t really seen or talked to him since…” I started but the rest didn’t need to be finished without Penelope getting the idea.

“Right right right right.”She quickly cut off the awkward silence intruding itself in “Well thanks very much fair maiden of thine kingdom far away, I’m sure he’ll call in eventually”

“I’ll let you know if he turns up, but it’s just me here. He probably just slept in, after all bed rest helps boost the immune system so he has a better chance of getting better if....” I trailed off again. God it’s true, the more time you spend with a person the more you become them.

“Right… Hey I’m going to ask you again and remember my god-like powers can tell when you are lying. Are you okay?” 

I paused for a moment. I wanted to tell her that I wasn’t doing okay. That I slept better when he was coming home late from a case rather than now when he didn’t come home at all. That I desperately wanted to escape into another world of literature, but every time I even read the titles of those stupid books I would start crying and completely break down. That I think I made the biggest mistake in my life and I couldn’t take it back. But now was not a time to focus on me and my pity party. 

“Yeah I’m fine. I'll call you if he turns up. Bye”

I hung up before she could say goodbye back. I dashed to my room and put on the first outfit that my hands had grabbed, then I snatched my purse and hurried out the doors.Something was wrong with Reid, and when something is noticeably wrong with Reid it’s usually already too late. But still I had to try didn’t I? I could just let it be, after all he wasn’t my responsibility. There’s no reason why I should care if he did or didn’t show up for work. Yep that would be about the biggest damn lie that I could ever tell myself. Of course I cared, if that man went MIA it meant something bad had happened, I just didn’t know what yet.

About a half hour later I found myself standing outside the door to his apartment, hesitating. It hadn’t been nearly 6 months that I had closed this door behind me for good. Now here I was, back again. No, I wasn’t back, I was checking in for a concerned friend. Penelope had called him, he didn’t answer, so in turn she called me very scared. She told me the situation, but she can’t go investigate because she’s at work obviously. Since I had nothing to do that day I had taken it upon myself to check up on him, for her, obviously. Christ I was even bad at lying to myself. 

I took a deep inhale and knocked on the door “Reid? It’s Y/N. I know it’s been a hot minute, but Penelope called worried about you. Said that you hadn’t been at work and weren’t answering your phone. I said I would check on you for her”  
No answer.

“Spencer?”

Still no answer. 

I turned the door knob, locked. I should’ve known it wouldn’t have been that easy. However, I hopefully had something that could help me. I just had to hope that my post break-up depression and unwillingness to let go was finally going to be of some use. I shifted through my pockets and pulled out my key ring. It was still there, a spare key to Spencer’s apartment that I swore I would get rid of. I never thought I would be thankful for an unwillingness to let the past go. 

“I’m coming in!” I announced opening the door to the small living room, the floor was cluttered with at least two shelves worth of books. It felt like deja vu, all I needed to do was replace the rustic colors and decor with pastels and boom I was home. Which made the sinking feeling in my stomach grow as I took every step, my apartment looked roughly the same and I was a complete mess. Keeping in mind that I had always been a little on the messy side. Spencer always had his ducks in a perfect little row, this was not good. I caught a glimpse of a light coming from the bathroom in the hallway. 

“Spencer?” I asked quietly making my way towards the bathroom door. For the first time in my life I actually pleaded for violent vomiting or diarrhea or something embarrassing that would prevent him from picking up the phone and gave him a reason to be sealed away in his bathroom. 

I turned the knob and entered, my eyes squinted from the drastic change from the dark, musty outside to the sparkling cleanliness of the bathroom. My eyes panned across the small room. The sink was cluttered with small bottles and scattered needles and a few feet away was a limp, pale body in a bathtub slowly injecting himself with a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

“SPENCER!” I shrieked, ripping the syringe out of his hand and crushing it underneath my shoe “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” But he didn’t answer, his eyes glazed and rolled in the back of his head 

“Spencer?” I called again this time more quietly but growing in fear “Spence? Spencer!” I put my fingers to his throat, no pulse.

“No...no...nononono NO!” I muttered to myself as I dragged him out of the tub and forced him on the floor, not caring that shards of the broken syringe were eating it’s way into his ankle, decorating the tile underneath him with small droplets of blood. 

Immediately I positioned my hands on his chest and began to push down as hard as I could, trying to keep on the beat with “Stayin Alive”, that’s the trick that they had taught me in the class, I just had to keep on beat and everything would be fine. I stopped, and checked again, no pulse. Ok step two, I had to remember step two,mouth to mouth! I pinched his nose and forced his mouth open. The hollowness of his cheeks were made more apparent as his mouth opened wider, how long had it been since he ate anything? I formed a suction tight seal around his mouth and breathed inside twice. No pulse. 

“No damn it. NO! You are not going to die! Not like this and not over some stupid girl!” I told him going back to the compressions. My arms were on fire, I could feel it, but halfway through the compressions I was so focused that everything but my hands and his chest seem nonexistent. 

“You are not going to die” I repeated over and over again, unsure of who I was telling it to. All of the sudden, a cough escaped his mouth followed by more. I pressed my fingers up to his neck and felt his artery go up and down like a buoy. 

“Oh you stupid beautiful bastard” I sobbed burying my head into his chest appreciating the fact that it was allowed to rise and fall with frequent inhales and exhales.

I turned to grab my purse to call for 911 when the realization of how much pain my arms were in finally hit my brain. As soon as I tried to lift my arm, what felt like a bolt of lightning surged its way through my veins. The unexpected shock knocked me back into the cabinet below the sink as I let out a painful yelp. I sat in shock for a moment before slowly fishing through my purse and pulled out my phone.

“911 what’s your emergency?” 

“My boyfriend... overdosed on... Dila...Dila...Dilaudid...has a pulse and is breathing, but I need ambulance...now.” I slurred into the microphone. The exhaustion that came after CPR was beginning to hit, I sounded more drunk than I did concerned. Still the operator informed me that an ambulance was on it’s way and if I could stay on the line. Or at least I assumed that’s what she said, I started to get light headed halfway through and my body fell to the floor next to Spencer. My eyes went in and out of focus but I saw a glimpse of him flutter his eyes to a half-opened squint.

“Boyfriend?” He muttered barely comprehensible 

“Yeah...I think so…” I muttered back before everything went black.


End file.
